Modeling environments may include textual modeling environments and/or graphical modeling environments that may be used to generate, compile, and/or execute one or more models that represent systems. Modeling environments may cater to various aspects of dynamic system simulation, synthesis, analysis and design. Such modeling environments may allow users to perform numerous types of tasks including, for example, constructing and simulating system models.
Some models may include one or more data stores that are accessed by multiple portions of the model. Data stores may be beneficial in that the may enable a sharing of information between portions of the model. However, in some circumstances using a data store may introduce problems. For example, a portion of the model may read the data store before it is written (e.g., initialized) and consequently read unwanted (e.g., uninitialized) information. Likewise, for example, a portion of the model may write to the data store multiple times before the data store is read and consequently wanted information may be lost.